


The Manyuu's Scroll Secret Technique

by GaleCrowley



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Lactation, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: After their adventures, Chifusa is looking into restoring Kaede's lost cleavage. Thankfully, the scroll has a secret that will do the trick. But it's going to be messy. Very, very messy.





	The Manyuu's Scroll Secret Technique

Chifusa Manyuu sat alone inside her dwelling, legs criss crossed, and hands on the ground as she made an effort to focus her mind in the hopes it would elucidate answers to the training that yet eluded her.

Her attempts to concentrate were interrupted when someone barged into the door, breaking her flow.

“Chifusa!”

“Kaede!” Chifusa complained, looking at Kaede over her shoulder. “How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in when I’m concentrating?”

“I know, I know,” Kaede said apologetically, “but I wanted your help with something really important, and I couldn’t wait any longer?”  
“What is it?”

“Help me get my boobs back,” Kaede said.

Chifusa rolled her eyes. “That’s what I’m trying to do Kaede. I will help you get your boobs back, just like I helped Ouka, but does it really have to be right now?”  
“Yes, right now!” Kaede demanded. “I’m tired of the other women making fun of me!”

“What other women …?”

“I want to feel those lumps on my chest again, damn it! I want to feel when my lover’s soft hands caress and grope my ta-tas … so yes, Chifusa, I want it, and I want it now!”

“Fine,” Chifusa said. She consulted her scroll, running a finger over the page to guide her reading. “Let’s see what I can find.”

Kaede stood behind Chifusa, hovering over her shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Chifusa asked.

“Sorry.”

Chifusa kept reading, going over the scroll.

Kaede continued to lean behind her, staring at the scroll. She bent to her knees, leaning into Chifusa. Eventually, she reached a tipping point and fell. Kaede flailed, causing her and Chifusa to fall onto the floor and the scroll.

“Kaede!” Chifusa complained.

“Sorry.”

The two of them pushed themselves back up. Well, Chifusa did, and Kaede piggybacked off her.

As Chifusa resumed trying to read the scroll, Kaede reached around and groped Chifusa’s ample chest from behind.

Chifusa rolled her eyes, but kept reading.

“Hey,” Kaede pointed a section of the scroll while continuing to roll Chifusa’s tender flesh around her hand. “What’s that section say?”

“Mm,” Chifusa squinted. “According to this, a Manyuu may be able to grow and restore a woman’s boobs if they let the women suck their boobs.”

“Oh, can we try that?” Kaede asked, grabbing Chifusa by the shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Chifusa said, picking up the scroll. “I think we might want to do a little more research before we try that. There might be something we’re missing!”

“Oh, please?” Kaede begged. “Please, please, please? I can’t wait!” Meanwhile, she squeezed Chifusa’s mammaries firmly.

Chifusa puffed a sigh. “Fine. I guess. We’ll give it a try.” She began to pull away her kimono. “But if it doesn’t work, don’t blame me.”

“Okay!” Kaede said.

Chifusa fully expected 1) for it not to work, because they were missing something by not reading the entire passage, and 2) for Kaede to blame her for it.

“Let’s see how this goes …” Chifusa turned toward Kaede, her large rack swaying slightly as she did. When their journey first started Chifusa had been less than enthralled by Kaede’s obsession with her growing chest. But after their many adventures together she had grown quite comfortable with her retainer’s handy nature. Seeing each other naked, fondling and sucking on the others’boobies. They’d done it all before countless times, for any number of reasons, ranging from being hypnotized, to one of them just tripping and falling in the perfect position to land with a mouth going onto a tit.

“Ah,” Kaede blushed, admiring the view of Chifusa’s cleavage. She bent over and sniffed them, to Chifusa’s bemusement, before latching her mouth onto Chifusa’s nipples.

Kaede brought her hands onto the tits and massaged them, bouncing each boob, jiggling them, rubbing them up and down.

Chifusa winced. She forgot how easily stimulated her boobs could be at times. She scrunched up her face, feeling every crease and callus on Kaede’s fingers as she squeezed and poked at her.

Kaede’s lips were moist and nimble, sucking delicately on Chifusa’s nipple.

Chifusa grunted and closed her eyes, feeling her crotch grow warm and wet.

“Kaede,” Chifusa said, her breath sharp, “could we sit down?”

Kaede grunted positively. The two of them laid down on the floor, Chifusa spreading her legs on the floor. Kaede pounced, taking a finger to Chifusa’s labia, but Chifusa wasn’t interested, and brushed Kaede’s hand aside.

“Not yet,” Chifusa said. “I want … I want this to go a little longer. Hoo!”

Closing her eyes in pleasure, Chifusa needed to do something. She didn’t want Kaede touching her down there, not right away. But she needed more than this.

Chifusa grabbed her other breast, lifting it up to her mouth and biting down. She licked her nipple and sucked her tit herself.

With her other hand, Chifusa stroked Kaede’s hair. Both of them enjoyed Chifusa’s generous mammaries, saliva dripping from their mouths and down Chifusa’s tits.

Chifusa grew extra warm, pre dripping out from her vagina. Her moistness leaked out from under her clothes and spilled onto the floorboard.

“Mmm!” Chifusa groaned. Feeling how close she was getting, she sucked harder on her nipple. The noises she made inspired Kaede to suck harder as well.

Chifusa’s nipples grew harder and harder, and the next thing either of them knew, they were leaking out milk. The sweet drink dripped down Chifusa’s bosom, rinsing off and replacing the earlier drool.

Chifusa mumbled Kaede’s name. She longed to whisper Kaede’s name into Kaede’s ear … but that would mean letting her huge, delicious, milky tit out of her mouth, and that was something Chifusa was not willing to do.

Instead she settled for clutching a hand around Kaede’s hair, pushing the girl’s mouth further into the pillowy embrace.

Milk began to overflow from Kaede’s mouth, painting it with a miniature white waterfall. The heavy drops clanked as they hit the floorboards.

“Mmph! Mmph!” Chifusa groaned, her cheeks flushed.

“I love you, too!” Kaede shouted, foolishly unlatching her mouth to speak.

Chifusa angrily forced her back on, shoving Kaede’s face into the exposed tit. She was not done being milked yet, thank you very much.

Kaede continued to suck and nurse, her lips smacking as she pumped the nipple in her mouth.

“Mmm!” Chifusa relaxed, releasing her grip on Kaede. A puddle of cum spilled out from under her kimono. She dropped her tit from her mouth, letting it plop back into its natural position.

Kaede, the greedy, horny mare of a woman she was, reached up and squeezed Chifusa’s other tit now that it was no longer occupied. Milk shot out of in a straight line, clear across the room.

For some reason, the breast Kaede was nursing decided to follow suit after its sister , blasting Kaede’s mouth with more milk than she could ever hope to handle.

The blast had so much force behind it it knocked Kaede off, sending her reeling onto her bum with her mouth covered in dripping milk.

Chifusa’s tits continued to squirt, painting the floor. Puddles appeared everywhere. Some of the wood creaked as it got wet. Kaede half-imagined it was groaning in pleasure.

The buxom Manyuu, sighed, relaxing as her milk faucets let up, the straight shots of milk scaling back to more manageable trickles. “Oh no!”

“What?”  
“The scroll!” Chifusa cried.

“Whaat?” Kaede turned to see the horror.

Some of Chifusa’s milk had spilled onto the scroll after it had splashed everywhere.

That scroll contained secrets of power, knowledge of ancient magic, and various tips and tricks for seducing and stimulating lovers, as well as Chifusa’s family legacy behind it. If it got soaked - if it was ruined … the cost was unimaginable.

Both Chifusa and Kaede lunged to grab the scroll, but they collided with each other mid-air and ended up splayed on their floor, with sore knees to boot.

They kept their eyes shut, fearing the damage they would see on the scroll.

After a minute to two, they worked up their courage, but were greeted by a very different sight to what they expected.

The scroll was floating in the air, no worse for the wear. The letters were glowing an ominous blue color.

“Uh…” Chifusa said.

After several minutes of bobbing up and down mysteriously, the scrolled snapped sharply to the side. Then it rolled, and folded itself up, but not the way a scroll should fold. No, it curled around itself, then folded again, then again in the middle, and again, like origami.

It kept doing this until it had collapsed itself down into the shape of a large artificial cock, with a head and everything.

It descented gently to the ground.

“There’s some writing on the side,” Kaede said. “What’s it say?”

“‘Man’s Mind,’” Chifusa read out loud. “Whomsoever puts this on, if they be of Manyuu descent, will know what it is like to be in the mind of a man’s basic instinct.”

“Basic instinct?” Kaede asked. “What do you think that means?”

“I don’t know,” Chifusa said.

Kaede got a devious smirk on her face. “You wanna try it out?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, please?” Kaede asked.

“No,” Chifusa said. “I have no idea what this will do.”

“Please?” Kaede said. She got onto her knees and groveled, bowing up and down. “Please, please, please!”

She looked pathetic. And cute, with the milk on her face. Chifusa wasn’t sure she could say no to such a cute face. But still … something about the scroll’s shape unnerved her.

“Please?” Kaede asked. “You never know! This might be the secret to recovering my chest!”

Chifusa heaved a deep sigh. “Okay. I’ll do it. For you.”

“For boobies!” Kaede said.

Chifusa rolled her eyes. “For …” She reached out and grabbed the scroll, then brought it towards her crotch. “How do I put this on …”

Chifusa fiddled with the scroll, holding it awkwardly around her crotch, not sure what to do with it. She was also trying to avoid it touching the cum that lingered around her vagina, worried about the effects that her feminine fluids might have on the scroll after what the milk did.

But touch the cum it did, as Chifusa tilted it too far to one side. However, this proved to be the secret touch needed.

The scroll-dildo reacted, shooting out bands of paper like measuring tape which shot out and wrapped around Chifusa’s waist. The papyrus tied a knot around her back, and slotted the dildo right on top of her vagina.

Chifusa straightened up, feeling an odd surge flow through her body. She twitched and jerked her shoulders. Her mind was invaded with foreign thoughts.

“Chifusa?” Kaede asked with concern.

Chifusa looked down at Kaede. Hunger and lust appeared in her eyes. The entire building seemed to shrink before Chifusa’s eyes, becoming smaller and smaller until the only room left was a small area of less than ten square feet with her and Kaede on it.

Kaede. Alone. Just sitting there in her usual dress, with her soft, supple skin revealed, looking up at Chifusa with uncertain, pleading eyes. Milk still covered her chin; Chifusa was reminded that Kaede knew how to swallow.

The scroll worked its magic on Chifusa. She burned to cover those pleading eyes of Kaede’s. Cover them with huge wads of sticky, gooey cum. Thoughts swam around in her head. Voices whispered into her ear about how it would be so easy, so quick, so sexy to release all over Kaede. And inside her, too.

“N-no,” Chifusa groaned, clutching her fists. “I won’t … do it. Not to my friend!”

“What?” Kaede said, getting onto her knees, her submissive posture only making the Manyuu’s scroll-dick harder. “Won’t do what? Please, Chifusa, tell me!”

Kaede bowed her head submissively. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get my boobs back!”

“I … I want to fuck you,” Chifusa groaned. Her hard-on was getting harder and harder to ignore. She began to think it would explode by itself if she resisted long enough. “So hard. Cover you … in cum,” Chifusa moaned.

Kaede straightened up and sighed. “I’ll do it.”

“Wha?”

“If it’ll help bring my boobs back to their real size, I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever. I’ll let you fuck me, cum inside me … just tell me what it is, and I’ll do it!”

Chifusa was silent for a minute.

“Open your mouth.” Chifusa grinned, the lust sealed inside the scroll escaping into her.

Kaede compliantly dropped her jaw.

Chifusa impatiently rammed her rod right inside, thrusting inside Kaede. The scroll glowed again. To Kaede’s tongue, it felt and tasted just like a real dick.

Chifusa moaned and panted, feeling an indescribable sense of relief as she stimulated her pseudo-dick on Kaede’s tongue.

“Oh, yes, yes!” Chifusa moaned. She clapped her hands around Kaede’s head.

Kaede obediently, patiently, sucked her liege’s attachment. She felt it bob and twitch as Chifusa kept thrusting.

“Suck it, Kaede! Suck it hard!” Chifusa groaned.

Kaede clamped her lips down, kissing the invasive length harder. The cock bulged, pushing out Kaede’s cheeks.

“Ooh …” Chifusa moaned. “More! More!”

Kaede bobbed her head up and down. She wished she could communicate she was sucking as hard as she could. She reached up and clapped the dick in her hands, stroking it up and down, kneading it beneath her fingers.

The cock bulged again.

Kaede took a deep breath, trying to stimulate a better reaction..

An idea struck Kaede. She stopped rubbing, stopped sucking, taking her head off the cock.

“Wha-?” Chifusa demanded. “Why - why’d you stop?”

“Because,” Kaede answered, “good things come to those who wait. If I just suck you off right away, you’ll just cum and you’ll never be satisfied. But if I tease you … if I make you wait until just the right moment … won’t your orgasm be so much better?”

“I guess you’re right,” Chifusa said. She sighed and tried to relax.

Kaede set about trying to read the letters on the scroll dildo, but it was a bit hard with it all folded up.

Chifusa grunted.

“A little longer, Chifusa,” Kaede said.

Chifusa grunted again. The cock bulged heavily.

“NO!” Chifusa screamed, grabbing Kaede’s head and forcing it back inside. “Not one minute more! You have no idea what I’m dealing with, Kaede! It’s driving me insane! I need to cum! I need to spurt! I’m so full! Now I understand why men can never seem to control themselves! Oooh!”

The cock swelled up, shooting a massive load into Kaede’s mouth. The glob of semen went straight down her throat, and Kaede was overwhelmed. It was so thick, so musky. It made Kaede tired like she just had some strong herbal medicine … and it made her orgasm, her lower lips convulsed and sprayed out thefirst of what would be many releases she had during the night.

Chifusa panted, taking her cock out of Kaede. A long string of cream continued to hang from her member’s tip.

“Ogh …” Kaede groaned. She was dizzy. That was so good. She couldn’t focus. Couldn’t think. She could vaguely recall that she was supposed to be worried about her boobs for some reason.

“Oh … Chifusa!” Kaede groaned as spunk dripped down. “Your cum … your cock is lovely!” She laid herself on her back. “Please, cum into me some more! Or on me! I don’t care, just give me more!”

“I can … do that,” Chifusa said. She did that, almost without meaning to. She went limp, her head nodded to the side, as her cannon shot out lingering wads, hitting Kaede right on her flat chest, coloring it white.

Chifusa was going to lose her mind if she wasn’t careful not to let the scroll overtake her completely. She could’ve just stood there immobile, like a statue, shooting out goo regularly, not moving until she was dry and needed a new stimulus to make her blow her wad all over again.

Chifusa might’ve froze there, if she hadn’t heard Kaede moan.

Looking down, Chifusa stepped back.

The white soaked into Kaede’s tits, and they swelled up, soaking the cum like an absorbent cloth. Kaede went from being completely flat to mounds at least the size of a human palm.

More than big enough for Chifusa to stick her dick between.

Giggling, Chifusa got down and straddled Kaede.

“Chifusa?” Kaede asked, almost getting out of her trance-like state. “What are you doing - oh!” She grunted as Chifusa gave her cock a thrust between Kaede’s tits.

Chifusa moaned and panted as she rubbed her member between Kaede’s boobs, squishing them with the weight of her attachment.

Kaede pushed her breasts, closing Chifusa’s miracle cock within her reborn cleavage.

The cock hardened up, spitting out weak drops of cum at irregular intervals. The letters glowed again.

“Oh, Chifusa …”  
“Kaede!”

Chifusa’s breath was ragged and heavy. Her mind was hazy, though she noticed an odd feeling and looked down.

The letters were glowing more brightly now. Shortly after, twin blue circles appeared, hovering over Kaede’s nipples.

Chifusa knew what to do. Raising up and pushing her cock straight down with her hand, she thrust, shoving the cock through one of the circles … and into Kaede’s nipple and her breast.

“O-oh! That feels funny!” Kaede said at the hard rod being inside her tit. Not just on her cleavage, but rubbing the actual inside of her boob.

“Suck it up!” Chifusa said. She didn’t know what she saying. “Suck up ALL my cum!”

Chifusa pumped up and down. Kaede reached up to give a helping hand, stroking Chifusa’s length.

“Yes, yes!” Chifusa said. “Cum into Kaede! Must cum. Must always cum.”

“Yes, cum into Kaede!” Kaede repeated.

“Guuuh,” Chifusa blushed, the cock pumped, filling Kaede’s mound up with goopy cream;. Kaede’s tit swelled as it was filled by the foreign, enchanted substance, and  gasped as her boob bounced, squirting the cum back up from the nipple as if it was just too full to hold it. The excess splattered onto the underside of Chifusa, and the warm, wet spots only served to make her hornier.

“Yes!” Chifusa screamed, ripping her cock out and ramming into the magic circle and Kaede’s other breast.

Her cock was so warm and ready, it took very little for Chifusa to pump Kaede’s other breast full of boob-enhancing cum.

Chifusa pulled out. She watched with delight as Kaede’s other boob also shot the cum back out, erupting like a tiny geyser.

The scroll had done what Kaede wanted. Her boobs were huge now, almost as big as Chifusa’s. Plenty big enough to seduce her way into getting almost anything she wanted.

Feeling they were done, Kaede leaned her back and relaxed.

“Ooh …”

But they were evidently not quite done, as Chifusa grabbed Kaede’s head and shoved the dick in once more.

“One more,” Chifusa said, holding up a finger. “Just one more, and we’ll be done. I can feel it. I can feel it almost being empty. Ooh!”

Kaede, powerless to resist (not that she would), let Chifusa’s conquering cock unleashed an enormous load, a wave of cum. It had so much pressure, so much force behind it that it splashed up, covering Kaede’s whole face. Her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes … those pleading eyes, Chifusa had wanted to coat with spunk since the scroll attached itself to her. It also got into her hair, and went so far up that it shot over Kaede’s head and landed onto the floor.

Kaede gluggled, choking down as much as she could. The overflowing jizz globbed together and became stuck in her throat for a second, but it made its way slowly down.

As happened before, Kaede came, and this one was more intense. The juice splish-splashed down her sides, giving her thighs a neat coat of honey that dripped onto the floor.

“Okay,” Chifusa sighed, coming back to reality. “We’re done. We’re done.”

Chifusa spread her arms out and fell onto her back.

The scroll, satisfied and its job done, detached from Chifusa and returned to its normal form. It laid itself at rest between Chifusa’s legs, at no risk of damage. Because Chifusa passed out.

Kaede was soon to join her. She could feel sleep overtaking her, and her orgasm, though it was letting up to a trickle, continued.

Her eyes blinked.

Kaede reached up, touching her breasts, admiring her new giant breasts. She rubbed at them, closed her eyes, and relaxed, content that she had an actual bust again.

She gasped as her tits ejected out another drop or two into the air, where it fell back down onto her cleavage and absorbed itself in, making her areolas and nipples just a tiny bit thicker.

Amused, Kaede drifted off, joining Chifusa in sleep around their bodily fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a hired piece for an anime for which I am only tangentially familiar. I had to rely on my editor considerably to fully flesh it out with the little details.
> 
> Like this story? Considering PM'ing me on Fimfiction, Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galecrowleysm), or DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/galecrowley) and getting a piece of your very own! Fun fact: I can in fact write things other than sex.


End file.
